TGECN: Second Constitution
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Imperial Charter of The German Empire ( : Reichssatzung des Deutschen Reich) is the basic law and highest administrative document of The German Empire, establishing basic institutions, order, and procedures. It provides the legal foundations for the alliance's legal system, government, members, and military. Text of the Charter Präambel: In the interest of preserving those most sacred principles of monarchy, alliance unity, and law and order, these tenets and laws are set forth as a Charter and Constitution. It is the duty of the people of this alliance to maintain this Charter, to look to it for guidance, and to abide by it in all things. It is the duty of the government of this alliance to defend this Charter, to abide by it in all actions, and to clarify it and alter it only when deemed absolutely necessary by the Kaiser and Reichskanzler Artikel I. Par. I: Foundation This is a sovereign alliance, entitled to all rights there accorded by international law. The name of this alliance shall be The German Empire, and it shall be abbreviated TGECN. Artikel II. Par. I: Citizenship Any nation wishing to join The German Empire (hereafter TGECN) must be in fulfilment of the following requirements: •They must have a corresponding nation active in the game Cybernations. •They must have officially resigned from their former Alliance Affiliation (hereafter AA), and this resignation must be recognised by that AA. •They must be on the Black Team. •They must not be engaged in any active Tech Deal. •They must not be engaged in any active War or be regarded by any AA as a POW. •They must not be engaged in any legal trouble with any AA (spying, rogue, etc.). •They must not be an agent of any other AA. •They must agree to sell Tech if under 3999.99 infrastructure. •They must agree not to conduct Tech raids. •They must join the German military. •They must adopt an avatar with the official TGECN frame. Par. II: Resignation A Citizen Nation of TGECN may resign from TGECN provided the following: •Due notification is tendered to the Reichsregierung. •No outstanding debt to any nation exists. •TGECN is not engaged in warfare. •The nation has removed “The German Empire” as their AA in-game and on the official CN Forums. •The nation is not engaged in any forum of Court Martial in TGECN. Par. III: Enemies of the Reich and Persona non grata Any Citizen of The German Empire found in transgression of this document or any other law of TGECN shall be subject to Court Martial, and, if found guilty by the Tribunal duly appointed, shall be subject to any punishment deemed appropriate by the Kaiser, including ejection from TGECN and absolute destruction (ZI), but not PZI or EZI (Permanent or Eternal Zero Infrastructure). Separate from this, the Kaiser and Reichskanzler may declare any nation persona non grata of TGECN, meaning that the nation in question is not welcome on TGECN’s forums, IRC channels, or allowed to interact with any member of TGECN. TGECN citizens who knowingly associate with a nation declared persona non grata in any way pertinent to CyberNations shall be subject to investigation and, if deemed appropriate by the Kaiser, Court Martial. Artikel III. Par. I: The Reichsregierung The Goverment of TGECN shall be called the Reichsregierung and shall consist of the following: •Kaiser as Head of State. •Reichskanzler as Head of Government. •The Reichsministerien, consisting of the Reichsminister des Auswärtigen, Reichsminister der Staatsangelegenheiten, Chef des Oberkommando der Reichswehr, and Reichsminister für Propaganda und Volksaufklärung. •The Unterministerien, subordinate to the above Reichsministerien, consisting of the Unterminister des Auswärtigen, the Unterminister der Staatsangelegenheiten für Finanz, the Unterminister der Staatsangelegenheiten für Rekrutierung. the Generalfeldmarschall, and the Unterminister für Propaganda und Volksaufklärung. •The Regierungsstab, including the staff of all of the above. Par. II: Naming All names and titles shall be pursuant of The Imperial Orthography Act of 22 December 2011 under the previous Constitution. The IOA shall henceforth be considered a Constitutional Document. Artikel IV. Par. I: Kaiser The German Kaiser is the Head of State of TGECN. In the case of a female, the title shall be Kaiserin. He is responsible for directing the Reichsregierung in accordance with the the Laws and Customs of TGECN. The Kaiser is appointed by his predecessor with the approval of the Reichsregierung. He must be a member of TGECN with a nation whose official AA is “The German Empire” both in-game and on the CyberNations Forums. He serves for life or until abdication (i.e. until he quits the game or until he voluntarily relinquishes the throne or leaves TGECN). In all questions and affairs, the Kaiser has the final authority. Par. II: Regency In the case that the Kaiser feels unable to perform his duties but is unwilling to abdicate, he may appoint a Regent to reign in his place. The Regency shall be relinquished upon the return of the Kaiser to the game. If the Kaiser does not return in six months, or if he falls out of contact with TGECN for that space of time, the Reichsregierung may vote to elevate the Regent to the throne. Par. III: Succession The Kaiser shall appoint his successor. In the case that such an appointment is impossible, the DHH shall elect a new Kaiser from its own number. Par. IV: Coronation Oath The Coronation Oath shall be administered by the sitting Reichskanzler. In his stead, it may be administered by the Reichsminister of State Affairs. It shall be: Reichskanzler to All: Gathered before the People of Germany, we profess before that King to which we are all subject that this man is fit to govern The German Empire as annointed and ordained Kaiser, Fate guide and protect him. Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Do you, humble servant, accept the great weight of this crown, to uphold it in the face of all adversity, and be a servant to your people as they will be servants to you? Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Will you Defend your Reich against all enemies, and swear never to surrender it to any of those which fate has arrayed against you? Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Will you maintain the laws of the Reich, uphold them, and live by them, ordained and appointed in honoured Tradition from the birth of the Reich? Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Will you maintain justice for all your subjects, and punish injustice committed in the Reich by all, great and small, ministerial and citizen? Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Will you relinquish the reigns of power when your time has ended or your nobles call for your abdication? Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler to Ministers & House of Lords: Do you, the Lords of the German Empire, accept Kaiser as your Lord and Kaiser, to serve and to defend as Ruler of the German Empire? Ministers: "We do" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: I annoint you King and Kaiser of The German Empire, in the manner of Kings since ancient times, and in honour of our ancestors, let your head and hands be annointed that you may judge justly and rule royally. Take this crown, the symbol of your power and the weight of responsibility. Take this sword at the hands of us Lords, your humble and loyal retainers. Take this ring, and be bound to the fate of the Reich in eternity. Receive this rod of virtue and equity, that you may, in imitation of your ancestors, rule and live in such virtue and justice. Kaiser: I promise and pledge in the sight of Fate and all present that I will take this weight of responsibility, and rule you, my humble and loyal retainers, and all citizens of my Reich, with virtue, justice, and equity, and bind my soul and myself to the fate and future of The German Empire. I swear this on my very life. Reichskanzler to Kaiser: Stand fast and hold firmly beneath the weight of your new responsibility and duties. May you be guided and guarded throughout your rule and never crumble in the face of your adversaries, be they seen and unseen. Reichskanzler to Crowd: Long live Kaiser, the Kaiser of The German Empire and our Lord and Ruler. Long live the German Empire. Es lebe Kaiser, Kaiser des Deutsche Reich und unser Herr und Herrscher! Es lebe das Deutsche Reich! Par. V: Reichskanzler The Reichskanzler shall be the Head of Government, overseeing the DHH and clearing the passage of all legislation. The Reichskanzler is appointed and serves at the leisure of the Kaiser. Par. VI: Deutsches Herrenhaus •As stipulated in the Imperial Orthography Act, the German House of Lords shall be the standing governing body of TGECN and shall be comprised of the Kaiser and the Reichskanzler. •All Reichsministers upon appointment automatically become members of the DHH, and retain their membership after retirement unless forcibly removed by the Kaiser after consulting the Reichskanzler. •The Deutsches Herrenhaus (hereafter DHH) shall be called at the Kaiser’s leisure and shall require a ¾ vote to admit new members. •Those Reichsministers who retain their membership in the DHH as per Article 3b. shall be designated as "Life Peers" or as a "Reichsminister Emeritus" after their departure from ministerial office. •"Life Peers" shall be designated separate from "Sitting Peers". Sitting Peers comprise all active Reichsministers, the Kaiser, and the Reichskanzler. If any new Reichsministry is created by the Kaiser, the citizen designated as Reichsminister becomes a Sitting Peer. •For a bill to pass through the DHH, all Sitting Peers must vote either "ja" or "nein". All bills pass with an absolute majority (5/6). •Life Peers shall retain the ability to vote in the DHH, but their vote is not necessary for a bill to pass. In such a case, their votes shall be counted if there is not a unanimous decision by the Sitting Peers. In the case of a unanimous decision by all Sitting Peers, Life Peer votes will be voided. Par VII: Reichsminister des Auswärtigen The Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for overseeing, maintaining, and building positive relations between TGECN and other AAs. He is responsible for administering the distribution of ambassadors to foreign alliances, as well as ensuring that the information that they provide is accurate. All Reichsministers serve at the leisure of the Kaiser, and may be replaced without notice, but may not resign without notifying the Kaiser. Par. VIII: Reichsminister der Staatsangelegenheiten The Reichsminister of State Affairs is responsible for administering the Financial, Educational, and other Developmental areas, and oversees two Unterministers, the first of which (Finance) oversees all Tech Deals and Trade Circles, and the second (Recruitment) oversees the recruitment and the admission of new citizens. This Reichsminister himself handles all Education, including the Ruprecht-Karls-Universität. Par. IX: Chef des Oberkommando der Reichswehr The Reichsgeneral is responsible for administering all military-related activities as well as ensuring that the entire citizenry is well prepared for military action. The Reichsgeneral appoints a Generalfeldmarschall and all subordinate ranks with the approval of the Kaiser and Reichskanzler Par. X: Reichsminister für Propaganda und Volksaufklärung The Reichsminister for Propaganda and Public Enlightenment is responsible for all graphic design work related to TGECN, including recruitment posters, government graphics, forum signatures and maintains the avatar gallery, among other duties appointed him by the Kaiser or Reichskanzler. Par. XI: Additional Reichsministries The Kaiser may create additional Reichsministries at his discretion. Artikel V. Par. I: Absolute Rule Should it be deemed necessary by the entirety of the Reichregierung, the Kaiser may be granted Absolute and Unconditional rule for a period assigned by the DHH upon granting said rule. The Kaiser must surrender absolute rule at the end of this period or face ejection. Par. II: Discipline Any member of the Reichsregierung may request a Court Martial of a Citizen. The Reichskanzler will validate the accusations and call a Tribunal consisting of the sitting DHH. The Kaiser will appoint punishment if the accused is found guilty. Par. III: Ghosts and ZI Ghost status is defined as a nation wearing an AA of TGECN who is not recognised by TGECN as a member. The DHH and Reichsmarschall shall keep a list of all ghosts for destruction. ZI is “Zero Infrastructure”, and may be used as a punishment for any citizen of TGECN. The practise of ZI shall not be extended to Permanent or Eternal Status (PZI or EZI) under any circumstances. Par. IV: Nukes TGECN denounces offensive use of nuclear weapons, and will use nuclear weapons only in defensive wars. No individual nation shall use nuclear weapons unless specifically authorised to do so by the Reichsmarschall, Reichskanzler, or Kaiser. Par. V: Tech Raiding Tech Raiding is illegal in TGECN. Any Citizen nation who declares war on any other nation in a period of peace shall be subject to Court Martial. Any foreign nation who declares war on any Citizen nation of TGECN shall be reported to its AA and, if confirmed by the relevant AA to be a rogue or ghost, shall be ZI’d. Par. VI: AA Declarations of War The Kaiser may Declare War on a foreign AA only with the unanimous support of the DHH. Upon a Declaration, an official Announcement must be made both on the TGECN Forums and on the CN Forums with a reason for declaration in both announcements. Upon Declaration of War, no new citizens shall be admitted and no citizens shall be allowed to resign. Those who do resign shall be treated as deserters and ZI’d. Par. VII: Diplomats and Treaties The Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs appoints all ambassadors and diplomats, and must keep a list of active diplomats at all times. Any nation purporting to be a diplomat or ambassador without approval of the Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs shall be regarded as a saboteur and subject to Court Martial. The Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs and the Kaiser may form Treaties with foreign alliances – if a treaty appears possible to a given ambassador, s/he must report this to the Reichsminister of Foreign Affairs, who shall conduct all Treaty talks. Treaties are to be approved with a simple majority of the DHH, and signed individually by each Sitting Peer, the Kaiser, and the Reichskanzler. Par. VIII: Reichskanzlers Edicts The Reichskanzler may issue Edicts which temporarily circumvent this Charter in times of need. These Edicts must be approved by the Kaiser, and must contain a time frame in which they are active. This time frame may not exceed six months. Artikel VI. Par. I: Subsequent Laws All matters not addressed in this document are addressed in the body of laws passed by the DHH. Par. II: Amendments The DHH may choose to amend this document at any time with an absolute majority and the approval of the Kaiser. Par. III: Former Charters This Charter supersedes all former Constitutions and Charters of The German Empire AA, and recognises only those laws passed by the DHH subsequent to the Imperial Orthography Act. All previous laws and Charters are hereby declared null and void and no longer govern The German Empire. Adopted this 15th day of March 2012